Changlang district
(2011) |Year = 2011 |Density = |Urban = |Literacy = 61.9% |SexRatio = 914 |Collector = |Tehsils = |LokSabha = |Assembly = |Highways = |Rain= |Website = http://changlang.nic.in/ }} Changlang district is located in the Indian state of Arunachal Pradesh, located south of Lohit district and north of Tirap district. As of 2011 it is the second most populous district of Arunachal Pradesh (out of 16), after Papum Pare. History Post-independence There are reports of Naga militants (NSCN) infiltrating into Changlang and Tirap, frequently carrying out campaigns to encourage the locals to make Changlang as part of Nagaland, an offer which many of the locals rejected, including the Naga Wancho and Nocte.Rebels eye Arunachal alternative to Bhutan, Army sees possible Red Cross intervention in Himalayan kingdom as advantage to banned group Frequently, violence is imposed on the locals,Army failing to check entry of NSCN-IM in Arunachal and there are reports of cases of harassing the local populace and forcing them to convert to Christianity.NSCN denies forcing Buddhists to convert to ChristianityThe lines nations draw The district was created on November 14, 1987, when it was split from Tirap district. Geography Changlang district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Indonesia's Lombok Island. It falls in a region that receives high rainfall .The region is rich in wildlife with different kind of floura and founa.The district has both plains and highlands .Most of the plains are in the valley of Dihing.The area is sometimes prone to floods. Economy The Dihing is the main source of fishes for the local people.The fresh water fishes are very much in demand they hardly reach major towns nearby like Tinsukia, Doomdooma, Digboi and Dibrugarh. Divisions There are 5 Arunachal Pradesh Legislative Assembly constituencies located in this district: Bordumsa, Miao, Nampong, Changlang South and Changlang North. All of these are part of Arunachal East Lok Sabha constituency. The Changlang district has four Sub-Divisions namely Changlang, Miao, Jairampur and Bordumsa. Changlang Sub-Divisions (Chanlang Block) covers four circles, namely Changlang(14,718 people), Khimiyang (3,506 people), Namtok (3,085 people) and Yatdam. Miao Sub-Division (Khagam-Miao Block) covers three circles namely Miao (20,266 people), Kharsang (9,509 people) and Vijoynagar (3,988 people). Jairampur Sub-Division (Nampong-Manmao Block) covers four Circles, namely Nampong (4,424 people), Manmao (3,814 people), Jairampur (7,836 people) and Rima-putak. And Bordumsa Sub-Division (Bordumsa-Diyun Block) has got only two circles Bordumsa (25,369 people) and Diyun (28,907 people). Total, there are thirteen Circles, four Blocks and four Subdivisions in Changlang district. There are two municipalities Changlang (6,469 people) and Jairampur (5,919 people) Transport There is no good road transport in the region.The people are commuting on the roads that Oil India Limited build some decades back. Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 147,951 , roughly equal to the nation of Saint Lucia. This gives it a ranking of 598th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 17.96 %. Changlang has a sex ratio of 914 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 61.9 %. Changlang is populated by tribal groups, namely Tutsa, Tangsa, Nocte, Singpho and the Lisu. Sizeable communities of the Tibetans,Tibetans in Miao Elect Settlement Officer Hajong and Bodo. The Tibetan refugees are clustered at Choephelling Tibetan Refugee settlement in Miao, which was set up in 1976 has hosts a population of 2200.Choepheling Tibetan Settlement, Miao, Arunachal Pradesh, India Languages Languages spoken include Galo, an endangered Sino-Tibetan tongue with 30 000 speakers, spoken in the northeastern part of the district. Culture Tourism Places to visit are World War II cemetery in Jairampur, Indo-Myanmar border town Nampong and Pangsau Pass. Another place of interest is Bordumsa where the rich culture of the Tais and Singpho exist. Flora and fauna The Namdapha Tiger reserve is located in Miao town of this district. Health services Though the region is one of the most populous in Arunachal Pradesh,there is hardly any Hospital.Its a great challenge for the patients to be taken to good hospitals in Assam. References External links * Official web site of Changlang District Category:Districts of Arunachal Pradesh Category:Changlang district Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India